


Packaged Deal

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the twins were babies, they were left at an orphanage. Five years later, the orphanage finds out the hard way what happens when they try to separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packaged Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by wigglemore over at tumblr and based off of [this](http://33.media.tumblr.com/af9ef9e450e86997d112cbaaaca4b2cc/tumblr_nbrn5ikbBj1qa733ko1_500.gif) gif.
> 
> This fits was translated into French by @rikurt36 here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12134049/5/Ethan-et-Aiden-Collection-d-OS-traduits

They were five years old when the orphanage realized they couldn’t be separated.

One family wanted to adopt Ethan, and Aiden wouldn’t let that happen, no.

Aiden was against being adopted from the get go. He would glare at anyone that came to look at them; wouldn’t speak when spoken to; and some say he would actually growl if anyone came close to his brother. Ethan, on the other hand, wanted to get out of the stupid place they had been dropped in.

But he wouldn’t leave his brother, no.

So when the time came where the family really wanted to adopt Ethan, they tried to separate the two. Ethan was quick to grab the table in a vice grip and not let go as one of the workers tried to drag him out. Aiden grabbed on the other end of the table, pulling, and telling everyone to leave his brother alone. Ethan was a hysterical mess and Aiden was furious.

Once Ethan’s feet were back firmly on the ground, the smaller boy barreled straight into his brother’s chest and Aiden wrapped him up in his tiny arms, glaring daggers at anyone who tried to come near, actually snarling as he snapped his teeth once or twice.

Needless to say, from that day on, the twins were never forced to separate. They were a packaged deal, as they were supposed to be.


End file.
